harrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Zonnida
Zonnida Plesjena is the CEO of Zonnida industries, a Mepisium distribution company for humans that has always had a shady history involving alliances with mercenary groups and a conspiracy that the Delusive Woman created Zonnida as a puppet to fund her clan. Early life Zonnida was born on K2-M1-G9 2961 to the Plesjena family, a powerful family that controlled many mercenary groups near the Neptunium region. His exact location of birth is unknown though it is thought he was likely born somewhere in the Evea dome, Southern Triton. The Plesjena family was in control of a lot of wealth in the mid 2900's after a massive raid on Americania bank in 2956 which enforcers still have not managed to get suspects. This meant that Zonnida was strongly encouraged to take over from his fatehrs line of work however he was more interested in Mepisium. Zonnida attented Ammeda T-school in 2987 where he wanted to study Mepisium control but was denied due to his species and the fact that, at the time, humans were incapable of Mepisium control without years of surgery and Gigadlynn's of equipment. So he studied business and went on to incorparate 'Zonnida Industries' the next year in 2988. Zonnida Industries Zonnida Industries was officially declared a business by the Sol higher government department of business incorporation on K1-M2-G4 2988. The same year Zonnida began selling weaponry and technology to many outer-region mercenary organisations under the alias of a AL-clothing (Atomised Light Clothing) business. In 2989 Heiwa Zonnida is widely considered to be the sole reason for Heiwa's revival in 3043. This is because he wanted to use Heiwa's knowledge of the 800 year old ostan experiments on breaking the lower limit set in place by the ancient Haladin of Yin so he could sell the formula for profit however many mercenary groups were pressuraising him into creating a 'dependency drug' so that the user would be forced to pay a sum of money for the drug. While he originally declined under the notion that he was doing this for himself rather than for the money he eventually gave in and accepted the idea. Discovery Zonnida wanted to revive Heiwa so that he could break the lower limit, a Mepisium use limit on all species that would ever use Mepisium that has been theorised to have been created by the ancient Haladin of Yin as a way to maintain power. Zonnida planned to revive Heiwa, a man who'd seen an experiment in the 23rd century actively and would be able to give full details through neural signals. The thing is though, Zonnida was pressurized into putting dependency drugs in place so that anyone who had their lower limit broken would be forced to live off of the drug for the rest of their life. Zonnida put great effort into the project Saviour. The project to revive life signs from Heiwa. He invested 14 Teradlynn ($11.9 billion), he refused use any kind of dependency surgery on Heiwa's mind as he was paranoid that it would damage his memories of the experiment. After hearing about the discovery of the legendary Haigua's father 'Heiwa' in 3035 during his planned 14 year stay at Havo. Zonnida immediatly tried to buy the body of Heiwa were told it was not for sale. Zonnida himself stole the body from a musem in Tarspear.